Ombralgite aiguë, Mein Kampf
by Yzeute
Summary: L'histoire de Dolorès Ombrage, vue par elle-même, c'est ironique, moi personnellement je ne pense pas comme ça!


_**Petite histoire de Dolores Ombrage.. "mein kampf" petit Os sans prétention.**_

_Disclamaire : rien à moi tout à la blonde...(oui, je ne suis payée qu'en revioux )_

_Rien que de la miss Ombrage qui m'a foutu une **ombralgite sévère**... (un peu comme la lombalgie que j'ai en ce moment...:)_

_Au pire, ce que j'ai écrit, il ne faut pas le prendre au premier degré; c'est de l'ironie, je préviens!_

_Un auteur est payé en revioux, mais je suis pas sure que mon histoire vous plaise! Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

Moi, Dolorès Ombrage, représentante de l'ordre juste et sévère de la suprématie des Sang-Purs dans le monde sorcier, j'ai décidé d'écrire ma grande et sublime vie admirable.

Je suis née un dimanche vers onze heures sur la table de la cuisine, alors que mon père, le meilleur Uuror que la Terre ait porté, fêtait sa promotion au ministère de la magie. Mère a beaucoup souffert pour me mettre au monde, mais cela en valait la peine, car je suis née, moi, la plus belle et plus merveilleuse petite princesse! (C'est mon papa qui me l'a dit avant de se faire torturer par ces ignobles et monstrueux hybrides que je vais réduire à néant!)

Bref, j'ai grandi dans un grand et beau manoir, où je m'amusais à terroriser mon elfe de maison. De toute façon, ce sont des créatures inférieures et sans intérêt autre que celui de nous servir et de finir décapité sur le mur du couloir. Père m'a rapidement appris de nombreux sorts intéressants. Il m'a parfois punie pour mon obstination à ne pas réussir, j'ai vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas aller contre ses convictions profondes.

C'est pourquoi, en outre qu'il plaça toutes ses espérances en mon cœur, je suivis son courant, pour le plus grand bien de la communauté sorcière.

Mère n'a eu qu'un rôle mineur dans mon apprentissage de la vie. Elle était faible et pleurnicharde, mais d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle.

Mère utilisait ce don pour connaître les confidences des dignitaires, afin d'aider Père dans sa quête du pouvoir, de la gloire et de la justice.

A onze ans, j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Père me disait qu'il était fier, Mère que c'était normal que j'aille à Poudlard. Je suis allée à Serpentard, là où vont les vrais Sangs-Purs, notre fierté. Je n'étais pas assez loyale pour aller a Poustouffle et pas assez Sang-de-Bourbe pour Griffondor.

J'ai rencontré Tom Elvis Jédusor, un orphelin, un Sang-Mêlé, mais il était beau, si fort, si ténébreux. On a fait notre scolarité ensemble, on était assez complémentaire. Je suis la seule qu'il ait tolérée pendant ces sept années. Tant mieux qu'il ait tué cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Mimi Geignarde, elle était vraiment chiante cette chialeuse. Remarque, on s'amusait bien à lui faire faire des crises de nerfs, elle était si laide et si faible.

D'ailleurs, c'était un bon coup, Lord Voldemort, quand il était jeune, avant qu'il ne revienne d'outre-tombe. Après, je ne l'intéressais plus; il préférait cette cinglée de Bellatrix, sa plus fidèle servante, ma Némésis. Celle que j'ai admirée pendant longtemps, je l'ai haïe autant que je l'ai aimée.

J'ai connu aussi cette chère Minerva, une Griffondor, pure et dure. Elle est devenue moche avec le temps, en plus d'être une Griffondor; je veux dire, ce qui est déjà tellement plus méprisable! Elle pactise avec les traîtres à leur sang, les Sang-Mêlés et les Sangs-de-Bourbe.

Enfin bref, elle ne mérite pas que je m'attarde autant sur elle! Je vais maintenant parler de mon élévation sociale au sein du ministère. La condition de Sang-Pur a ses avantages, ainsi que les contacts de mon père qui ont favorisé mon ascension parmi ces hommes de métier. Je suis maintenant sous-secrétaire d'état! Grâce à mon père, et grâce au Lord, My Lord.

Je lui serai toujours fidèle car c'est le seul qui m'a permise d'être la meilleure. Il a beau être un Sang-Mêlé, il descend de Salazar Serpentard directement et il a depuis cette époque, un tel charisme.

Je me souviens des clubs de Slughorn. C'était tellement agréable de se retrouver dans un cercle fermé, une élite à majorité serpentarde, les meilleurs, ceux qui avaient le plus d'influence dans le monde de la magie, sur le ministère et donc au-dessus de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

Dommage que les fantômes soient déja morts, sinon j'aurais tué Mimi de mes propres mains. Enfin, je peux toujours lui faire du mal moralement, c'est déja un bon amusement. Même si ce n'est plus comme avant. Et oui, le temps passe!

Je hais les enfants, je hais les vieux, pourtant c'est facile de se servir d'eux, de se faire obéir avec du chantage, de les terroriser hmm, j'aime ça. Voir les détenus recevoir le baiser des Détraqueurs.

Faire des lois contre les hybrides. Ils ne servent à rien, comme les Sang-de-Bourbe, les handicapés et les homosexuels. Ils sont tous contre-nature. Je les hais, je les hais comme Potter. Il aurait pu être brillant mais il est pathétique. Il est ami avec des traîtres à leur sang, des Sang-de-Bourbes et des hybrides.

Tom est beau, il est merveilleux, il est intelligent, il a fait de si grandes choses, je hais ce foutu gamin qui l'a tué. Je me vengerai...

**Fin!**

**

* * *

**

Svp : donnez-moi votre avis.


End file.
